Complications
by gracattack
Summary: Bella and her family have always been brought up to fit in with the crowd and be normal. But Bella doesn't agree. When she moves to forks with her siblings, they meet the cullensThey discover their secret but her older siblings don't accept their nature
1. Chapter 1

My stomach jumped as the plane took off like a rollercoaster; at the moment my life was a roller-coaster it had gone up but know was continuously going down: my heart was beating rapidly at every moment just waiting for a disaster.

I was sat in beside my two brothers in my uncomfortable, tacky airplane seat wishing I would fall asleep and get away from all the worries and all that was happening. I looked out the condensate window to see the big splats of rain pouring down from the clouds above us. I was taken out of my trance by the moaning voice of my brother Dan.

"Bella, can you get your Nintendo so we can, all three of us, battle against each other!" He demanded more than asked.

I shook my head, I had barely used my DS since I got it last Christmas from… my mother… I was always the head in book, quiet girl but she got for me to try to 'make me normal' as she said.

My name is Isabella Swan and I am fourteen years old and at this moment in time I have a tragic life.

Six months ago my dad had a heart attack and never recovered: for me, mainly, that was a major loss as I enjoyed his company as he was most like me.

To add on to that, a few weeks ago my mum was diagnosed with terminal cancer and she begged us all to leave so we wouldn't have to see her pain through the few months she had left.

So now my three brothers, one sister and me are moving to my dad's old house in Forks that he left to us.

My brother Tom is legally allowed to look after us as he has just turned 18. I get along well with him although he treats me as his 'baby sister'. He is the typical teenager: he likes sports, girls and parties.

My mum brought us up to fit in with the crowd be normal, something I did not agree with.

My sister Laura is 16 and _was_ my mum's favourite as she is popular, sporty, likes boys, _normal. _Laura and me are complete opposites and hardly ever agree. When I was 9 my parents got a divorce and mum took Tom, Laura and me away with her to Phoenix where Laura and me had to share a bedroom.

Whilst we lived in phoenix mum met Phil and it was all happy ever after for them, mum had my brother Dan and then became pregnant with my youngest brother Ben; that was when Phil had enough and left mum pregnant and with 4 children.

Now Dan is 6 and extremely annoying and Ben is 3 and extremely cute and rarely annoying. My family say they love me but I feel like an outcast with everyone other than Tom: who now is always getting angry at me.

I can feel tugging at my hair and at the end find Ben's miniature hand, I smile at him and he snarls. I sigh.

Everyone begins to fuss, which signals me that we are about to land so I do the same.

We are now nearing my old house in the taxi we rented with the small amount of money our mum was able to get together for us.

The tall cream house appears through the trees and I eye the window of my own room. My dad's house is amazingly big for the money he had: it has 5 Bedrooms and 2 bathrooms sp there was always room for all of us even Dan and Ben who he treated like his own kids.

Everyone got out whilst Tom payed. Once I was out I stood quietly in the drive staring at the big house that brought sad memories back to me.

"Isabella," Tom scolded me with my full name that only mum, dad and my grandparents used. "Come here and help!" I did as he said and took several bags to the house.

Once we we're all inside Tom informed us.

"Right, we're all going to have our own rooms. Dan will sleep in his usual room, Ben in dad's and everyone else in your usual's! I need to go to the schools to sign everyone up! Laura you need to sign up for driving lesson's cause I need you to use the other car!  
Go and unpack now! Oh and Isabella can you help Ben!" he commanded. Who did he think he was!

Soon enough I had wasted enough time unpacking. I had asked Tom if I could go with him to the schools but he said that he was taking Laura and left me with the boys! He hates me.

"Bella can we play a game?" Dan asked innocently. But I was not in a good mood.

"Yeah do it by yourselves you know where the games are!" I proved.

I couldn't wait for life to be back to some sort of normal.

Once Tom was back he asked me where Dinner was and I responded "Ready and waiting in the fridge to be made"; He growled so I ran off to my bedroom. I curled up on my bed hoping tomorrow would be a better day and began to quietly cry myself to sleep.

Greyness poured in through the windows. It was morning. There was a knock on my door and a low voice said "Get yourself ready for school then help Ben" He left and I grumbled and got up. I pulled on a pair of jean, a v-neck t-shirt, a brown hoodie along with my trainers. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and ran down the hall to now Ben's room; forgetting about makeup and a shower.

We just dropped off Dan at elementary school and Ben at pre-school and we're now at our school. I jumped out and all faces began to stare at me. I was suddenly dragged to Reception where we we're given our schedules. Tom and Laura said goodbye to me and I began down the hallway.

"Hey, you're the new kid aren't you?" A boy greeted me., Of course everyone would know.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm Mike and you're Isabella, right?

"Yeah, but call me Bella!"

My day continued with questions and me nodding. At lunch I sat by myself but continuously gawked at the table where the 'god's ' sat; they we're supposedly a family but adopted as one Alice was in my year.

They all looked like models but one stood out amongst them all: his copper hair that stood above his head in a messy pile.

At home everything was noisy: Ben and Dan running around like lunatics, Laura and Tom discussing their days: I felt unwelcome so I retreated to my bedroom and began to think about the God's.

I woke to rain and got up to dress, I skipped breakfast and waited in the car to leave, anxious to see _them._

To my surprise when I arrived to my first lesson I was given a place next to Alice. Inside I was smiling, waiting to talk to her.

When I arrived next to her she was jumping in her seat

"Hello" She squealed, "I'm Alice Cullen and you must be Bella Swan. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too" I mumbled.

"So tell me. Actually I already know you have a brother and a sister but I don't know their names so tell me!"

"My Brother is Tom, my sister is Laura and I have two other brothers Dan and Ben they are 6 and 3." I said briefly "But tell me about your family?" I sort of begged

"Well" She began "Esme and Carlisle adopted all of us. Carlisle is a doctor in the hospital. I am the youngest of my family. My oldest brother Emmett is 18. His girlfriend, my sister, Rosalie is 17 and so is her twin, my boyfriend Jasper 17 and my brother Edward. But I say Brother and Sister but we are all adopted except Rosalie and Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a lot like twilight so far but It won't be I hope your enjoying it and thank you to my first reviewer.**

**~ grackattack **

"Ok. So do you and all your family eat together?" I asked, deep done hoping she would ask me to join them.

"Yeah, I would ask you too join us but some of my siblings believe it's better if we stick to ourselves for personal reasons! Sorry!" She told me. I was offended mildly but didn't mind sitting by myself again.

The bell rang and she pranced immediately out of the door. I stared out how graceful she was unlike me: the klutz. I realised then there was someone beside me. I looked up to see it was Mike.

"Weird isn't she!" He noted. I didn't answer but inside thought his comment was rude as I simply found her interesting.

"So are the rest of them! Anyway would you like to eat with me and my friends?" He asked innocently but know I knew he wasn't.

"Ok" I succumbed.

"Lets go," he said directing me to his table.

Lunch was very boring. Mike's friends we're all, except one, the gossipy type; who enjoyed talking behind people's back. They we're once again a group I didn't fit in with.

My next lesson was Art. The benches were one between two and I, with luck, got to sit with Edward Cullen. I was really looking forward to finding more about him and his family. I felt like a stalker or an Investigator.

When I arrived over to our table, I decided, unlike usual, I would be friendly and begin a conversation.

"Hello" I said cheerfully. To my surprise he didn't even look at me, he continued to stare forward. He looked incredibly uncomfortable as if he were sucking his cheeks in. I wondered what I had done wrong! Did I smell? Was I not supposed to speak? Did Alice say something mean about me?

I tried to concentrate on the lesson and keep my head down but throughout it I began to look through the corner of my eye; I tried to look in to his eyes to see any emotion but struggled as they we're pitch black: as if he only had a pupil. The lesson ended and he ran out. Tomorrow I would ask Alice what his problem was unless she didn't like me either.

Tonight I overheard Tom and Laura speaking of the Cullens and how cool Emmett was. So I interfered.

"Yeah, I have classes with Alice and Edward their adopted siblings! Alice is nice." I told them.

"Cool! But I think they like to stick to themselves plus everyone at school thinks they're weird outcasts! So don't hang out with them!" He said. Typical, he was trying to be like mom wanted: normal. But I think it's good to be different, unique. If the Cullens like me and want me to be their friend, I will be as long as their friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I made a mistake at the start. Bella is actually 15 and she has classes with Edward and Alice. Anyway enjoy. Grace**

Typical, he was trying to be like mom wanted: normal. But I think it's good to be different, unique. If the Cullens like me and want me to be their friend, I will be as long as they're friendly.

Tom was like Mike's friends. Could I not rely on him anymore?

"Everyone we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I'll take you to school later!" Tom announced. I hated the doctors they just tried to find something wrong with you to make money when there is nothing wrong with me!**(A.N. I don't really think this)**

Cheers came from where the boys were playing and noise began; which I figured was my cue to leave. I got ready for bed and laid on my bed with my thoughts. Am I now alone forever? Seeing as Dads no longer alive. My Family doesn't like me. Edward seems to _hate _me. My dad always told me to be positive maybe I should take that on board now.

The next thing I knew I heard taps at my window so I got up to see that it was hail pouring down. _Great. _I turned to my wardrobe to put on a hoddie and sweats. I wanted to go back to back to bed.

I brushed my hair and teeth and went down to wait.

"What are you wearing?" Laura's screechy voice said. I shrugged not getting at all offended.

"Go change. I don't want to be in public with you dressed like that!" She demanded unkindly. I should feel comfortable in what I wear! But without a fight, I returned to my bedroom to change.

We are now at the hospital and we've been waiting here for ¾ of an hour now. Dan and Ben are piling on top of each other on the floor; I don't know why Laura minds being in public with me dressed comfortably but doesn't mind being see with those two Baboons.

Suddenly a soft velvety voice called us. It caught me by surprise.

We followed the voice to a cosy, baby blue office; we sat down on the chairs provided.

"Good morning, my name is Carlisle Cullen. You must be the Swans but would you all like to tell me your names?" He said calmly.

Carlisle Cullen must have been the Cullen foster dad; but he looked mildly related to them all: they all had a beautiful golden eye colour. His hair was very light blonde toning nicely with the same pale skin that his family has. He was also extraordinarily handsome like all of his adoptive children.

We all introduce ourselves.

"You must have some classes with my children. We have also just recently moved here." He told us. I smiled in response. Tom and Laura's expressions didn't change the slightest bit.

Thankfully this time they found nothing wrong with me but that was because they didn't have time for me so they would make me come back. But sadly the appointment wasn't over, seeing as Carlisle had enough to talk to us.

**I will update as soon as possible. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about short update and not updating for ages but I have had loads of school stuff going on. I hope you enjoy this. PLEASE REVIEW they make me do happy dances.**

***Grace**

"Thomas, I understand you are alone in parenting. So If you ever need help me and my family are more than willing to help. As we believe its not normal or good for you to cope on your own. I hope you will take that to heart." He said kindly, directed at Tom.

"Thank you" Tom said awkwardly. He didn't enjoy being called ab-normal.

"Oh and Isabella seeing as I am your doctor and my shift finishes at lunch would you like to come to my house because I don't mind" He told me "How about today after school I get one of my children to bring you back here and drop you back?" He said warmly

I nodded. I followed the others out to the car.

"Don't act strangely whilst you at Dr. Cullen's house they already think we're weird probably because of you!" Tom blamed me coldly.

Once we we're at school the morning went slowly. At lunch I then sat by myself, again, on my table. I then had art and remembered I was going to confront Edward so I prepped myself.

I went in to the classroom and sat at our bench.

He just came in and everything seems to be happy. I felt kind of high. As if I enjoyed his presence.

Just as I opened my mouth, out of his perfect lips came a heart-warming voice

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I believe you are Bella, nice to meet you"

"Yes…. I'm Bella" I copied him stupidly.

He smiled at my ignorance. My heart collapsed at his crooked smile that seemed tranquilizing.

"I like your usage of the technique of sponging" He said pointing at my painting. But I didn't look down I was lost in his now golden eyes. I sighed.

Instead of waiting for me to act normal Edward just went off to get his painting. By the time he came back, thankfully, I had gotten a hold of myself.

"So I believe today I am driving you to my house." Said his heart-warming voice; and my response a naïve fast nodding of my head.

He laughed softly. Oh no, did sound too enthusiastic?

Finally the bell rang but I presumed my awkwardness was not over.

"So shall we go?" Edward asked me. I opened my eyes with alertness and said 'yes' and followed him to silver Volvo.

The reason I knew what type of car it was: my brothers; I've never fit in with my siblings but I tended to go with my brothers mostly.

I got in the back as a small head popped out from the passenger.

"Hello Bella" said the chirpy voice of hyper Alice.

"Hi, so why are you hyper?" I said asking the randomest question ever.

Edward laughed

"Something to know about me. I am always Hyper, evil and a shopoholic. And that is the reason me and you are going shopping this weekend!" She exclaimed. I swear just then I heard Edward growl. The car then stopped all of a sudden and I realized we we're amidst a forest and in front of a big beautiful house.

As I climbed out of the car I saw a lean figure with blond hair burst out of the door followed by a burly black haired one. I gathered they we're Rosalie and Emmett. I began to walk towards the house whilst I saw Alice and Edward exchange looks.

I entered their classy posh house. I was welcomed by Carlisle who had his arms around a beautiful lady with caramel locks and the usual Cullen, beautiful, golden eyes who I presumed was his wife.

"Hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Esme." Esme said in a sweet tone "I am well… their mother"

"Ni… Nice to meet you too" I said awkwardly

"Well Bella, now that you're here. Should we get your check up over and done with?" Carlisle said smiling. I felt a light hand resting on my shoulder just as I followed him. I turned to realise it was Esme's. This reminded me of my m… mum.

Soon enough the appointment was over and I began to file down the stairs, I turned at the bottom towards the kitchen, where Esme was; but suddenly I didn't realise the step up and tripped and caught myself on the counter and fell to the floor. I examined my arm to discover a reasonably big slit. Predictable for me! The Klutz!

**DA DAD DA DUH BLOOOOD **  
**PLEASE REVIEW**  
**REVIEW = HAPPY DANCE **


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I took so long to update. I'm finding it hard to write down everything that's going on in my weird brain (nut). It's a very short chapter but please can people review and give me inspiration._

_Also a brilliant read is turtlepenguin 's story Family Tree._

**_Recap from last chapter_**

**_Suddenly my nose was filled with a salty smell, it was my blood. I tried to block my nose with my other hand but just the sight of it repulsed me. _**

**"_Bella are you okay dear?" I awoke to Esme asking me from a distance. Why was she staying away from me? Did she fear blood too? Was she annoyed with me? I didn't seem so from her tone. _**

**_Down from the stairs, was Carlisle coming to help me and on the other side of the room, through the window, I saw the other Cullens approaching._**

**_Suddenly Jasper bared his teeth and, what looked like struggled, to run back into the forest._**

"I'm sorry, I'm really clumsy! Sorry, I fall over a lot…" I exclaimed trying to explain myself. When we lived with our mother when I used to fall over , which was a lot, tom would help me sometimes whilst Lauren and Mom talked about me.

"Sweetheart," Carlisle said sounding as king as my dad had been, " let me check out your cut!" He continued whilst beginning to examine my arm.

"But Jasper, he… he… he's annoyed" I finally got the words out of my mouth.

"Jasper like you doesn't really like blood" Esme explained calmly.

"Bella we called your brother whilst you we're out and he's on his way" They told me. Crap. Tom and Lauren are going to kill me!

I was panicking and before I had the time to sort my thoughts out. There was a knock on the door and in came Tom smiling his fake smile.

Tom, Carlisle and Esme chatted for a while but I was to deep in thought to listen and when I was snapped back to reality it was time to go. I thanked Carlisle and Esme for looking after me and said goodbye.

I hoped for a silent ride home but my rollercoaster is still going down so I was in no luck.

"Why do you do that" Tom asked me.

"What?" I asked although I knew what he meant.

"Ruin our livs, you may not care but you are ruining mine, Lauren's, Dan's and Ben's lives. You make everyone think we weird and strange. This is a small town, rumours spread quickly! I didn't care in Phoenix as with Mom being like she was we we're already outcasts. But we had a fresh chance here where we could give people a good impression of ourselves but you have to run it don't you so now we basically have no future!" Tom shouted at me.

I stayed in silence. No-one loved me anymore, Tom was right I've screwed it up for everyone!

Tom having enough of the silence decided to break it "I'm glad you feel bad 'cause you should, if I legally didn't have to look after you, I'd disown you and abandon you. That's what I'll do once you're an adult 'cause you no longer mean nothing to me"

At that moment I lost all my strength, my heart split in two. If my family didn't want me who would; Jasper ran off because the smell of me frustrated him. The sight of me annoyed everyone. There is no purpose for me in this life: I don't make anyone happy, I don't change people's lives. I'm not meant to be alive because I'm useless.

_Do you think Bella will just live with being hated by her family? Anything could happen as its Bella_

_Who's going to see Harry Potter?_

_Have you ordered your Eclipse DVD's?_

_REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD (that should be orange) GO ROUND_

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
